2023 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series
The 2023 Monster Energy NASCAR Cup Series was the 75th season of professional stock car racing in the United States and the 52nd season of the modern era. Chase Elliott is the reigning champion, while Matt DiBenedetto is the defending Daytona 500 champion. This season was the first where the charter system was disbanded and every team could compete with or without a charter. Teams and Drivers Stewart-Haas Racing 00:Cole Custer 4:Ryan Preece 14:John Hunter Nemechek 44:Justin Haley 1-3, 5-36 44:Ross Chastain 4 Chip Ganassi Racing 1:Tyler Reddick 42:Kyle Larson Penske 2:Brad Keselowski (Final Season) 12:Ryan Blaney 22:Joey Logano Richard Childress Racing 3:Austin Dillon 27:Matt Tifft 31:Daniel Hemric 33:Ty Dillon Hendrick Motorsports 5:Brennan Poole 9:Chase Elliott 24:William Byron 88:Alex Bowman Roush Fenway Racing 6:Riley Herbst 16:Kaz Grala 17:Ricky Stenhouse Jr 99:Ryan Reed JR Motorsports/JTG Daughtery Racing 7:Jeffrey Earnhardt 8:Chris Buescher Joe Gibbs Racing 11:Christopher Bell 1-13, 23-36 11:Justin Fontaine 14-22 18:Kyle Busch 19:Daniel Suarez 20:Erik Jones Germain Burton Racing 13:Harrison Burton Wood Brothers 21:Chase Briscoe GMS Racing 23:Spencer Gallagher JGL Racing 28:Chase Purdy ® Front Row Motorsports 34:Ty Majeski 38:Todd Gilliland ® Richard Petty Motorsports 43:Darrell Wallace Jr NextGen Motorsports 55:Landon Huffman Furniture Row Racing 77:Kyle Benjamin 78:Matt DiBenedetto 79:Noah Gragson ® Leavine Family Racing 95:Chris Eggleston Note 1:Justin Haley felt ill during Practice at ISM Raceway and withdrew on March 9 and Ross Chastain was his replacement for the race on Sunday Note 2:Christopher Bell suffered a horrific flip in the Coca Cola 600, breaking his left arm and leg. He sat out until the Indianapolis GP and Justin Fontaine was his replacement Schedule NAPA Clash:February 12, Polesitter Ryan Preece, Winner William Byron Can Am Duel 1:February 16, Polesittter Riley Herbst, Winner Chase Elliott Can Am Duel 2:February 16, Polesitter Christopher Bell, Winner Chase Briscoe Daytona 500:February 19, Polesitter Riley Herbst, Winner Darrell Wallace Jr Atlanta:February 27 (Rain Delay), Polesitter John Hunter Nemechek, Winner Daniel Hemric Las Vegas:March 5, Polesitter William Byron, Winner William Byron ISM:March 12, Polesitter Chase Elliott, Winner Alex Bowman Auto Club:March 19, Polesitter Kyle Larson, Winner Kyle Busch Martinsville:March 26, Polesitter Brennan Poole, Winner Joey Logano Richmond:April 1 (Night Race), Polesitter William Byron, Winner Ryan Preece Texas:April 15 (Night Race), Polesitter William Byron, Winner Chase Elliott Bristol:April 23, Polesitter Chase Elliott, Winner Erik Jones Talladega:April 30, Polesitter Chase Elliott, Winner Brennan Poole Iowa:May 7, Polesitter William Byron, Winner William Byron Dover:May 14, Polesitter Chase Elliott, Winner Erik Jones All Star Race:May 21, Polesitter William Byron, Winner Kyle Busch Charlotte:May 28, Polesitter William Byron, Winner Brennan Poole Pocono:June 4, Polesitter Cole Custer, Winner William Byron Michigan:June 11, Polesitter Joey Logano, Winner Kyle Larson Sonoma:June 25, Polesitter Daniel Suarez, Winner Brennan Poole Daytona:July 1 (Night Race), Polesitter Ryan Preece, Winner Chase Elliott Chicago:July 9, Polesitter William Byron, Winner Cole Custer Kentucky:July 15 (Night Race), Polesitter Kyle Busch, Winner Kyle Busch New Hampshire:July 23, Polesitter Joey Logano, Winner William Byron Gateway:July 29 (Night Race), Polesitter Erik Jones, Winner Brad Keselowski Watkins Glen:August 6, Polesitter Brad Keselowski, Winner Kaz Grala Indianapolis GP:August 13, Polesitter Ryan Blaney, Winner Daniel Suarez Indianapolis:August 20, Polesitter William Byron, Winner Daniel Hemric Darlington:September 3, Polesitter Ryan Blaney, Winner Austin Dillon Bristol:September 9 (Night Race), Polesitter Joey Logano, Winner Joey Logano Playoff Drivers 00:Cole Custer (1 Win) 2:Brad Keselowski (1 Win) 3:Austin Dillon (1 Win) 4:Ryan Preece (1 Win) 5:Brennan Poole (3 Wins) 9:Chase Elliott (2 Wins) 16:Kaz Grala (1 Win) 18:Kyle Busch (2 Wins) 19:Daniel Suarez (1 Win) 20:Erik Jones (2 Wins) 22:Joey Logano (2 Wins) 24:William Byron (4 Wins) 31:Daniel Hemric (2 Wins) 42:Kyle Larson (1 Win) 43:Darrell Wallace Jr (1 Win) 88:Alex Bowman (1 Win) Round of 16 Las Vegas:September 17, Polesitter William Byron, Winner William Byron Richmond:September 24 (Rain Delay), Polesitter Joey Logano, Winner Kyle Busch (Rainout) Kansas:October 1, Polesitter Christopher Bell, Winner Kyle Larson Eliminated 3:Austin Dillon 16:Kaz Grala 31:Daniel Hemric 43:Darrell Wallace Jr Round of 12 Charlotte Road Course:October 8, Polesitter Daniel Suarez, Winner Cole Custer Martinsville:October 15, Polesitter Kyle Busch, Winner Chase Elliott Talladega:October 22, Polesitter Tyler Reddick, Winner Cole Custer Eliminated 2:Brad Keselowski 4:Ryan Preece 42:Kyle Larson 88:Alex Bowman Round of 8 Atlanta:October 29, Polesitter Kyle Busch, Winner Kyle Busch Texas:November 6 (Rain Delay), Polesitter Cole Custer, Winner William Byron ISM:November 12, Polesitter Ryan Blaney, Winner Cole Custer Eliminated 5:Brennan Poole 19:Daniel Suarez 20:Erik Jones 22:Joey Logano Championship 4 Race Qualifying Positions 4th:William Byron 5th:Kyle Busch 6th:Cole Custer 11th:Chase Elliott Homestead Miami:November 19, Polesitter Kyle Larson, Winner William Byron Finishing Positions 1st:William Byron (1st) 3rd:Cole Custer (2nd) 7th:Kyle Busch (3rd) 10th:Chase Elliott (4th) Final Points Standings 1.William Byron 2.Cole Custer 3.Kyle Busch 4.Chase Elliott 5.Erik Jones# 6.Brennan Poole# 7.Brad Keselowski% 8.Daniel Suarez# 9.Joey Logano# 10.Alex Bowman% 11.Kyle Larson% 12.Austin Dillon* 13.Ryan Preece% 14.Daniel Hemric* 15.Kaz Grala* 16.Darrell Wallace Jr* #Eliminated in Round of 8 %Eliminated in Round of 12 *Eliminated in Round of 16 Manufacturers Championship Chevrolet:18 Ford:11 Toyota:7 Category:Sports